


I'm not scared to jump

by Nichole1011



Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Come play, Eventual Jungkook/Taemin/Namjoon/Mingyu, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Impact Play, Jeon Jungkook Has a Hyung Kink, Jeon Jungkook is a Himbo, Lee Taemin is in love, M/M, Multi, Pet Names, Post Break Up, Smut, Whipped, blowjob, quarantine setting, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichole1011/pseuds/Nichole1011
Summary: Taemin definitely didn't expect Jungkook to text him after all these years.Or to show up at his apartment.Or to swallow when he'd normally pull off.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Lee Taemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Himbo Hive





	I'm not scared to jump

**Author's Note:**

> Himbo Bingo Square  
> 'Pay attention to me, hyung'

**Jungkookie:** hyungieeeeee   
**Jungkookie:** hyungieeeeeeeeeee  
**Jungkookie:** i cant believe you won’t respond to me   
**Jungkookie:** HYUNGIEEEEE  
**Jungkookie:** pay attention to me, hyung!

**Taemin:** You’ve been single for three weeks, Jungkook.  
  
**Jungkookie:** there you are :D   
**Jungkookie:** what are you doing tonight, hyungie?

**Taemin:** Wondering why the golden maknae of BTS is texting me for the first time in two years.

**Jungkookie:** youre so mean to me   
**Jungkookie:** *pout*  
  
**Taemin:** You looked really good at the concert

**Jungkookie:** ...you watched?   
**Jungkookie:** i didnt look too slutty?  
**Jungkookie:** wonwoo said i looked slutty  
**Jungkookie:** even seokjinnie said i looked really sexy. especially in the day two fit.

**Taemin:** Wonwoo literally had ‘free use’ written in sharpie on his ass the night the music video came out.

**Jungkookie:** were you there? I didn’t see you.

**Taemin:** No, but Jimin sent me a few videos.  
**Taemin:** But petal, you looked amazing. As always.

**Jungkookie:** hyungieeee

**Taemin:** What, Jungkookie?  
**Taemin:** You really miss me?

**Jungkookie:** always.  
**Jungkookie:** please hyungie

**Taemin:** You know the code.

Fifteen minutes later, Taemin hears his front door open. He doesn’t try to hide his smile as he gets up from the couch and greets Jungkook at the door. Jungkook sighs as he curls into Taemin’s chest and Taemin places a gentle kiss to his cheek. “Hey Jungkookie.”

“Hey hyungie. Is anyone else here?”

“Just us tonight, petal.” The smile Jungkook gives Taemin starts to melt his ice-cold heart.

Fuck.

Taemin makes Jungkook dinner and they talk about Jungkook’s current relationship status. He’d been dating Mingyu and Namjoon for the last two years, but they’d suddenly broken up with him a few weeks ago.

Taemin knows why, but he pretends he’s clueless. He’s in six too many group chats on kakaotalk and Namjoon is in two of them.

He always tells them that Jungkook has a lot of love to give and just needs proper outlets, but schedules get busy and sometimes people just need a break.

Taemin also knows that Mingyu and Namjoon are completely and utterly in love with each and Jungkook and it’s only a matter of time before they set up a date and declare their love for him. His window with Jungkook would be small, it always was, and he’d been regretting not reaching out to him the day Namjoon told their group chat that he’d broken it off with Jungkook.

Once Jungkook is comfortable and sated, Taemin runs him a bath and throws in Jungkook’s favorite bath bomb. He definitely doesn’t keep a few handy at all times. They sit on the floor of the bathroom while the water fills up.

“How are you doing?”

“I’m okay. I miss them a lot.”

“I know you do, petal. They’ll be back.”

“You think so?”

“Of course I do,” Taemin chuckles as he brushes his nose against Jungkook’s neck.

“You know what they said when they dumped me?” Taemin shakes his head. “They said I was too much. That since quarantine had started, I was too needy. Too clingy. Is it really so wrong to want to spend all your time with you two favorite people?”

“I want to spend all my time with you,” Taemin admits quietly. “So no, I don’t think it’s weird.”

“Until Minho comes back, you mean.”

“You’re both great,” Taemin laughs, looking behind them to check the water level.

“I just - I didn’t realize I was bothering them, you know? I didn’t realize I was being needy.”

“We’re all so used to working so much. We work twelve-hour days and then comeback approaches and we’re working for eighteen hours a day. I think it’s easy to say someone is clingy when suddenly you go from working such crazy hours to working eight to ten hour days, and sometimes even less. Suddenly everyone has this extra spare time that they don’t know what to do with. You’re not needy, petal, they’re just unsure of how they want to spend their time.”

“They want to spend it together, but without me.”

“That’s untrue,” Taemin whispers in his ear, sucking on his earlobe gently. Jungkook whines, causing Taemin to giggle. He stands up, turns off the water, and then helps Jungkook up.

“Hyungie?”

“Yes petal?”

“You love me, don’t you?” Jungkook’s tone is calm with no hint of teasing or malice.

“You know I do, petal.”

“Then why haven’t you ever said it?” Jungkook reaches out and brushes his thumb against Taemin’s bottom lip.

“Your heart is full, Jungkookie.”

“Hyungie, you’re in my heart too. You always have been. Since I was seventeen and got to meet the best dancer in the industry and he was so kind and warm and his smile took my breath away.” Jungkook leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Taemin’s lips. “Maybe I’ve been doing this all wrong,” Jungkook whispers into his mouth.

“Jungkook,” Taemin gasps as Jungkook pushes him against the bathroom door. Jungkook’s hands roam his body as he starts to remove Taemin’s clothes. He hadn’t been wearing much to begin with, just a sweater and sweatpants. Jungkook gets to his knees and pulls down Taemin’s sweatpants, watching the way Taemin’s cock bobs free. He’s only half-hard, but Jungkook makes quick work of that by swallowing Taemin’s cock whole. After all, Taemin is the person who  _ taught _ Jungkook how to suck cock.

Taemin knows how this will go. Jungkook will edge him a few times until he’s nearly crying and then he’ll beg Taemin to fuck him against the large mirror on the other wall. Jungkook loves watching himself come undone.

Taemin loves giving him what he wants.

Except this time, Jungkook doesn’t pull off when Taemin whines that he’s close. In fact, he sucks harder, his tongue running through the slit of Taemin’s cock. It surprises him and his orgasm kicks it’s way through his body, his cock spurting load after load into Jungkook’s mouth. The golden maknae swallows it down dutifully, eager to please his hyung.

“You didn’t have to,” Taemin chokes out after the last aftershock has wracked through his body.

“I wanted to,” Jungkook gasps as he stands up. He pins Taemin back against the door and presses his lips to Taemin’s firmly. Taemin immediately opens his lips and Jungkook’s tongue is on his. He can taste himself on Jungkook and it’s a new experience.

It’s strangely comforting.

“Hyungie,” Jungkook whines as he ruts his hard cock against Taemin’s thigh.

“You’re going to have to wait a few minutes, baby.”

“But hyungie,” Jungkook whines again. “I’m being a good boy.”

“Of course you are, petal. You’re always such a good boy for me, aren’t you? But you let hyungie come down your throat so now you have to wait for hyungie to get hard again.” Jungkook whines and Taemin chuckles.

“Unlesss you want to fuck hyungie?” Jungkook freezes, a strange choking noise coming from his throat.

“You think - do you - I’ve never -”

“You don’t have to, petal, but if you want to you can just let me know.”

“I want to,” Jungkook squeaks. Taemin can feel a wet spot growing against Jungkook’s jeans and he wonders why he never asked Jungkook to fuck him earlier. “Maybe later tonight?”

“You staying over?”

“Is that okay?” Jungkook asks, leaning back to look into Taemin’s eyes.

“Of course it’s okay.” Taemin’s mind goes back to when he’d asked Jungkook to move in with him, three years ago. Jungkook was so young then and had seemed eager; until he talked to his group. They advised against it and so he declined Taemin. Taemin had been expecting it, but it messed with Jungkook a lot. They ended things shortly after. Taemin doesn’t say anything, just basks in the whimpers that come from Jungkook’s mouth as he drops his head down onto Taemin’s shoulder. Jungkook is still fully clothed and his jeans are starting to chafe against Taemin’s leg, but he’d never ask Jungkook to move.

“Hyungie, I’m close,” Jungkook whines as his legs start to wobble.

“What do you want to do, petal?”

“Want to come on hyungie’s face. Is that okay?”

“Of course it is, baby.” Taemin immediately drops to his knees and unbuttons and unzips Jungkook’s jeans with ease. They’re so tight on him and Taemin is practically drooling as he pulls them down. Jungkook’s huge (and usually completely useless) cock bounces free and slaps against his shirt. Taemin giggles but is cut short when Jungkook wraps his fist around his cock and starts to furiously pump. Taemin is mesmerized by Jungkook’s face, the way his nose scrunches just before his lets out a loud moan, Taemin’s name spilling from his lips as his hot seed splashes onto Taemin’s face. He’s surprised by the amount of it, but thinks that maybe Jungkook hasn’t gotten off in a while. It seems like an eternity later, but eventually, he feels the cool wipe against his skin as Jungkook wipes the liquid from his face. He gets Taemin’s eyes first, knowing how much Taemin likes to just  _ look _ at him.

“Was that okay?”

“It was better than okay, petal.”

“You sure? We’ve never done that before.”

“It was new and exciting and I’m glad I did it with you first.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Taemin replies affectionately. Jungkook throws the wipe in the trash and goes to take off his shirt, but Taemin slaps his hand away. “You know the rules, petal.” Taemin smirks as Jungkook gulps loudly but his hands drop to his sides anyway. Taemin is slow when it comes to removing Jungkook’s shirt. He likes to watch Jungkook’s skin, watch the way his abs contract when Taemin’s lips ghost over his nipples, the way his entire body shutters when Taemin bites down on his collarbone. Taking off Jungkook’s shirt is one of Taemin’s favorite things in the world.

“Ready to get into the bath, baby?”

“Will you get in too?”

“Me?” Taemin asks, surprised. Tonight is full of surprises.

“Please?”

“Okay, baby.”

They lay together in the bath for nearly two hours. It’s serene and domestic and Taemin doesn't want it to end. When they finally get out of the now-cold water, Jungkook steals Taemin’s towel and runs out of the bathroom with it. Taemin chases after him, only to end up in his bed, hovering over Jungkook.

“Hyungie,” Jungkook moans as Taemin’s fingers wrap around his cock. “Make love to me. Please.”

Jungkook doesn’t last long. He’s spilling all over Taemin’s sheets within ten minutes, his ass red from Taemin’s hand and his face still wet with tears. Taemin tells him to lay on the bed in his own mess and fucks Jungkook’s firm ass cheeks until his orgasm hits him and he’s spilling all over Jungkook’s back.

This time, it’s Taemin who cleans up. Jungkook is fucked out, laying on the bed and unable to speak as Taemin rolls him out of his mess and cleans him up. He changes the sheets, working around Jungkook’s limp body. It’s identical to memories that Taemin has from years ago.

When they’re snuggling in the clean sheets half an hour later, Jungkook whispers something into Taemin’s ear that he’d never thought he’d hear.

“Let me take you on a date, hyungie. A real date. I think I’m in love with you, too.”

Six months later, Taemin has a boyfriend.

His boyfriend has three boyfriends.

It’s a whole thing.

**Author's Note:**

> [ **My Carrd**](https://nichole-bangtan.carrd.co/)  
>  You can find my Twitter & Ko-Fi under the 'Contact Info' section.  
>  -My main Twitter is NSFW and can contain hard kinks-


End file.
